Secuestro Planeado
by Sstridnt
Summary: "Rubia, deslumbrante y fría" eran palabras que podían describirla muy bien, pero jamás pensó que "víctima de secuestro y violación" también lo serían, ¿qué hará nuestra protagonista al verse atrapada en garras de un castaño psicópata sexual? Advertencia:contenido de lemmon! One-Shot


**Aquí les dejo un One-shot que ha estado perturbando mi cabeza hace unos cuantos días… espero que les guste**

**Shaman King no me pertenece pero esta historia si**

**Secuestro planeado**

**Victima**

Qué hermosa mañana, no es de esas mañanas soleadas que no tienen ni una sola nube en su cielo, no. Esta mañana es simplemente perfecta para mí, algo fría pero no al punto de calar en tu cuerpo, la suave brisa llena mis pulmones de refrescante oxígeno mezclado con notable humedad, la tenue luz de las tempranas horas alivia mi vista cansada relajando mi entrecejo regularmente fruncido, las calles y caminos están desolados, sólo se oye el amistoso soplido del viento que juega con las hojas de los árboles que se desprenden teñidas de hermoso color naranja, el sonido de mi respiración y de... bueno...

-** Anna...**

Mi compañera de caminatas diurnas.

-** ¡Anna!... ¿Me estás escuchando? **\- me reprocha mi mejor amiga mientras se detiene a mi lado con sus manos en su cintura y una expresión de fingido dolor que siempre me ha parecido graciosa.

-** Si Jeanne, te estoy escuchando... **\- le dije mientras soltaba un suspiro -** si Ren se niega a ir a esa fiesta vestido con el traje que le compraste, no lo obligues o lo verás con cara agria durante toda la noche, más de lo habitual **\- le dije porque en verdad la estaba escuchando, aunque siempre es el mismo problema con estos dos.

-** ¿Tú crees? **\- no, lo dije porque el aire es gratis -** está bien, sólo que me gustaría verlo vestido con algo más... occidental y no con esa ropa china que siempre usa.**

\- **Mmmm no lo sé...¿será porque él es chino?** \- era obvio mi sarcasmo.

\- **Jaja, tienes razón. Hablando de fiestas, hoy es tu aniversario ¿no es asi? **\- asentí -** Vaya, 5 años de casados y aún parecen un par de tortolos enamorados **\- sonreí ante esa observación, es verdad que somos una pareja estable, pero yo no le pondría la etiqueta de "tórtolos"- **me pregunto qué sorpresa tendrá reservada para ti, jaja **\- de pronto algo llamó la atención de mi amiga -** ¡mira la hora que es! **\- dijo mientras observaba su costoso Rolex **\- mejor nos apresuramos, aun debo pasar por mi nuevo Prada - ** siempre ha sido más devota de presumir sus costosos accesorios que usarlos, es un defecto que se combina muy bien con la cuantiosa fortuna de su esposo.

\- **Mejor ve tú **\- le dije antes de que tome mi brazo y prácticamente me lleve a la rastra - **yo tomaré otro camino -** nos habíamos detenido en la entrada del parque Kaedo, siempre me ha parecido tan curioso este lugar

-** Está bien **\- sonrió muy falsamente - **nos veremos luego **\- su melodiosa y molesta voz se perdió con el viento, yo por otro lado, me dediqué a contemplar el verde y ostentoso prado lleno de pedrosos senderos antes de adentrarme en él.

Por estos caminos el aire se siente aún más puro, sin fines de llamativos aromas naturales irrumpen mis sentidos: la humedad del pasto recién podado que tanto me encanta, el olor a tierra mojada por el rocío de la madrugada, la flores que se abren esparciendo su perfume por la contaminada cuidad, sin duda este es un oasis de colorido natural en un desierto de asfalto e hipocresía. Sigo mi camino a través del inmenso parque, puedo sentir los minúsculos rayos de luz que se filtran a través de la hojas, son como cálidos destellos que acarician mi rostro, estrellas del día que iluminan mi paseo, cierro los ojos y veo rojas sombras que inundan mis parpados en un vaivén incesante, tan relajante, por un momento deseo que el tiempo se esfume. Por el contrario, este se hace presente con un conteo excesivamente apresurado, ¿alguna vez escucharon la frase "vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos"? Bueno, hoy comprobé la veracidad de esa frase. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no di crédito a la realidad del momento, un segundo estaba disfrutando del una relajante caminata matutina y al siguiente estaba siendo acorralada por un extraño encapuchado que me arrastraba fuera del camino. Sólo sentí unos brazos que me levantaban en el aire, uno en mi boca impidiendo que grite o pida ayuda y el otro en mi cintura, ni siquiera con todas mis fuerzas logro zafarme, muevo mis piernas desesperada, lo golpeo y me retuerzo pero no logro nada más que cansarme. Se detiene debajo de un puente oscuro, mi corazón se acelera, el miedo me invade.

-** Shhhh **\- siento su aliento sobre mi oído y algo frio que punza contra mi espalda, olfatea mi cabello y mi cuello, mi piel se eriza, comienzo a temblar, siento como con sus brazos oprime mi cuerpo, que en comparación al suyo es mucho más pequeño - **si haces lo que yo diga, no tendré razón para lastimarte, preciosa **\- su ronca voz se siente como susurro un una noche de luna nueva, aterrador. ¿Qué opciones tengo? asentí, no quiero terminar en los obituarios por hacerme la heroína -** Buena chica, jajaja **\- esa risa macabra caló hasta lo más profundo de mi cerebro.

Luego de una corta caminata desde el puente hasta su coche negro, aparentemente nuevo ya que no tenía matrícula, de que me amarre para, paso siguiente, meterme dentro del maletero, pude notar que no saldré viva de esto. En el estrecho lugar donde me arrojó con muy poca delicadeza hay: una pala, sogas, cinta adhesiva, esposas de peluche, una pelotita roja con una tira de cuero negra (no sé para qué sirva), lubricante íntimo, y un fino látigo entre otras cosas, Oh Kami ¡este hombre es un pervertido! No quiero ni imaginarme las cosas que tiene preparadas, prometió no lastimarme... ¡qué tonta! Es un depredador sexual, por el amor de todos los santos ¿por qué carajos me diría la verdad?...

El tiempo parece eterno, siento como las lágrimas quieren escapar de mis ojos, pero debo mantenerme serena. El coche se detiene, la puerta se abre y se cierra al instante, escucho sus pasos aproximarse, mi respiración se acelera inevitablemente. Una incandescente luz me obliga a cerrar los ojos, intento abrirlos pero una tela oscura cubre mi cabeza, una bolsa, esto es cada vez peor. Me levanta como si fuera un costal y me lleva hasta algún lugar, una casa supongo, lo sé por el cambio radical de luz.

Me recuesta boca abajo sobre una cama, siento sus lujuriosas manos recorrer mi cuerpo mientras desata las sogas desde las piernas hasta mi espalda palpándome como un guardia de seguridad, está sentado sobre mi espalda, sujeta mis manos con fuerza sobre mi cabeza mientras algo suave oprime mis muñecas, deben ser esas esposa que vi en el maletero. Luego me voltea para sujetar cada uno de mis pies en extremos diferentes.

Quita esa molesta bolsa de mi cabeza y por fin puedo respirar un poco de aire fresco, miro a mi alrededor, solo veo oscuridad y una luz justo sobre mí. Como lo pensé, estoy amarrada sobre una cama de metal provista sólo de una sábana blanca, muevo mi cabeza incesantemente hasta que lo ubico recostado sobre la pared justo frente a mí, puedo verlo un poco mejor ahora, está vestido de negro y la gorra de la campera cubre su rostro. ¡Maldito!

-** ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? **\- le grité eufórica y sé que es una pregunta muy estúpida pero ténganme compasión, en este momento mi cerebro no funciona al 100% - **¡Respóndeme, maldito pervertido!** \- una vez más siento esa macabra risa que cala hasta mis huesos.

Ya no sé si quiero saber quién es, se separa de la pared y camina lentamente a mi alrededor, a una distancia prudente para que no lo vea, siento su penetrante mirada sobre mí, intento respirar para disipar los terribles nervios que tengo ¿Y cómo no estar nerviosa? Estoy siendo víctima de secuestro y... quién sabe de qué más...

Escucho sus pasos detrás de mí, no quiero mirar, me mantengo quieta a medida que se acerca, puedo sentir su aliento otra vez y coloca esa bendita pelotita roja sobre mi boca y la amarra detrás de mi cabeza, intento zafarme y escupirla pero la introduce tan adentro que se atora con mis dientes ¡Ah!... así que para eso servía... maldita sea, estoy súper jodida.

Coloca una silla junto a la cama y se sienta con los codos sobre sus rodillas, observándome en silencio, maldita sea ¡odio el silencio! no sé qué es peor si la impotencia de estar amarrada o la incertidumbre mezclada con el suspenso. Se quita la capucha lentamente y puedo ver esos ojos... Kami esos ojos marrones que siempre se han cruzado con los míos, esa cabellera castaña y desordenada que tantas pensé que no tenía remedio, esa sonrisa espontanea que tantas veces maldije y bendije al mismo tiempo... no lo puedo creer ¿por qué él?

**Victimario**

Este es el día, lo presiento, por fin voy a concretar eso que tanto he planeado, estoy muy nervioso. Reviso por enésima vez si tengo todo lo necesario.

El lugar: la pequeña cabaña en el campo que le pedí prestada a mi amigo Ainu, está apartada de la ciudad y casi nadie conoce su ubicación.

El coche: Negro y nuevo, cortesía de mi amigo chino, que de muy mala gana y casi dudando, me prestó para esta ocasión, aunque no le dije para qué.

Los suministros: Tuve que comprarlos en diferentes lugares para no llamar la atención y en efectivo para que mi esposa no lo note.

Está todo preparado y perfecto, sólo me falta mi preciada víctima. Jamás había hecho algo así, estoy ansioso, ¡ya no puedo esperar!... Dejé el coche junto el puente del parque Kaedo y me dispuse a caminar como quien no quiere la cosa y entonces la vi, estaba tan hermosa con su rubia cabellera meneándose sobre su espalda, sus curvas moviéndose sensualmente sobre el sendero de piedra, no puedo resistirme, se ve tan apetecible... se me hace agua la boca. Me ubico detrás de un árbol y la tomo desprevenida, casi puedo oler su miedo ¿o será su colonia? lo que sea me está volviendo loco. La arrastro hasta quedar bajo el puente y aspiro su aroma tan embriagador, la aprieto contra mi cuerpo y mis hormonas se alborotan, tengo ganas de quitarle la ropa y hacerla mía en este preciso instante pero tengo reservado algo mejor para semejante presa.

-** Shhhh **\- le dije suave al oído, su pequeño cuerpo tiembla entre mis brazos - **si haces lo que yo diga, no tendré razón para lastimarte, preciosa** \- es tan excitante la idea de someterla que me enloquece, amarrarla, tocarla, quizás hasta hacerla sangrar, oh! que deleite... siento como mueve su cabecita asintiendo a mi petición - **Buena chica, jajaja **\- nunca pensé que sería tan fácil.

El camino me pareció demasiado largo, estaba tan ansioso que no podía dejar de moverme sobre el asiento y golpetear el volante. La sujeté sobre mi hombro hasta adentrarnos en la cabaña y dejarla sobre la cama previamente preparada, hoy las paredes serán mudos testigos de mi placer. La preparé para mí y luego me senté en una silla cerca de ella, se veía tan asustada que hasta era tierna, tanto que casi me dio lastima lo que le iba a hacer... dije casi. Me quité la capucha bajo su atenta mirada y pude ver cómo abría sus ojos como platos. Es normal, seguro no se la esperaba. Su expresión detona confusión, incertidumbre y creo que un poco de miedo también, me fascina.

Me siento en el borde de la cama mientras acaricio su piel con las yemas de mis dedos, de mi bolsillo saco una navaja y veo que sus ojos se abre aún más, eso me hace reír, comienzo cortando su pantalón deportivo, desde la cintura hasta abajo dejando a relucir esas finas y largas piernas que me hacen temblar y querer abalanzarme sobre ella... no calma, calma, despacio. Lo siguiente es su pequeña blusa blanca, sólo un corte y ¡puff!, se fue. Me deshago de esos harapos para concentrarme en esa sexy ropa interior negra, paso la navaja por la unión del brasier mientras observo su expresión de desesperación y con un movimiento rápido de mi mano ya son dos piezas de sostén. Levanto lentamente una parte para descubrir un hermoso y esponjoso seno, Kami ¡Qué maravilla! Me detengo un segundo y me acerco para pasar mi lengua suevamente delineando el pezón, ese rosado botón que se endurece con el tacto húmedo de mi lengua, que sensible. La observo, tiene los ojos cerrados, tomo el otro seno con mi mano y lo aprieto un poco fuerte para llamar su atención, me mira enojada y me hace reír cómo, aún en una situación como esta, su carácter no mengua. Meto todo ese apetecible monte dentro de mi boca y lo devoro como si no hubiera mañana, ella se retuerce y siento sus gritos ahogados perderse en su pecho. Luego de entretenerme un largo rato succionando y masajeando tan sublimes encantos, bajo por su plano vientre deteniéndome fugazmente para jugar con su ombligo, mi lengua se hace camino hasta la delicada tela de esa prenda triangular que inunda mis fantasías, doy cortos besitos en esa zona y otra vez la ataco con mi lengua, me sorprende sentir otra humedad a través de la prenda distinta a la que le proporciono con mi saliva, no lo puedo creer, lo está disfrutando al punto que su cuerpo libera ese sublime fluido que hace que todo se deslice mejor...ahhh delicioso. Otra vez mi navaja hace aparición y ella queda a mi merced, sin nada que separe mi persona de esa espléndida piel, me dirijo a esa misma zona nuevamente y paso mi curiosa lengua por cada pliegue de su intimidad, siento como su cuerpo palpita y se moja incesablemente. Introduzco dos dedos, los cuales muevo repetidas veces a medida que ella mueve las piernas y las abre para sentirme más adentro, está todo tan húmedo y resbaladizo que me hace perder la razón. Bajo rápidamente el cierre de mi pantalón e introduzco la punta de mi miembro en su cavidad, su calor parece quemarme como fuego y lava, quiero dejarme llevar pero no sería divertido, no para mí.

Dolorosamente me desprendo de su cuerpo para librarme de mi propia ropa bajo su prejuiciosa mirada, recorre cada centímetro de mi desnudo cuerpo, ahora ella me viola con sólo mirarme. Sutilmente me acaricia con el interior de sus piernas, es todo el movimiento que las sogas le permiten hacer. Tomo el fino látigo que compré y lo deslizo suavemente sobre su piel, doy pequeños golpes sobre sus piernas que aumenten en fuerza paulatinamente mientras ella se sacude por el impacto, voy dejando rastros de marcas triangulares rojizas por todo su cuerpo, cada marca es más roja que la anterior, seguro se pondrán moradas luego. Me arrodillo en el espacio que hay entre sus piernas, paso la punta del látigo mojándolo con ese fluido y lo esparzo por el resto de su cuerpo, me inclino para besar cada marca que deje en sus piernas mientras me ubico sobre ella, rozo nuestras partes, ahora más sensibles que nunca, mientras mi boca se ocupa de ese apetecible cuello, siento sus senos contra mi pecho, todo su cuerpo es mío ahora. Mi propiedad. Es hora de firmar el contrato.

Tomo mi compañero de fantasías carnales y lo meto de un solo movimiento hasta el fondo de su ser, su espalda se encorva de una forma tan increíble que su rostro rosa contra el respaldar de la cama, entro y salgo, una y otra, y otra vez. Cada estocada es más fuerte que la anterior, apoyo mis pies contra el respaldo inferior de la cama para impulsarme y no perder velocidad. Siento su interior contraerse y apretar mi amigo palpitantemente, sé que lo está disfrutando tanto o más que yo. Cada envestida es una probadita de paraíso, mis manos se deleitan recorriendo ese delicioso cuerpo.

\- **Estas tan rica **\- le digo dificultosamente entre gemidos y ella tiembla. Aprieta los ojos y los puños. Quito la mordaza de su boca, quiero oírla gritar, quiero sentir cuanto le gusta, que diga mi nombre, ese que repite día tras día, quiero sentir esa melodiosa voz que me hechiza como conjuro recitado de sacerdotisa.

\- **Ahhh ahhh Yohhh... **\- sí, eso era justo lo que quería - **por favor, Yohhhh** \- su palabras parecen ruegos.

\- **Dime que te gusta **\- siento su calor y el sudor que baña su cuerpo - **¡dilo!¡dilo!**

**\- ¡Me encaaaanta! -** grita y se retuerce con cada envestida mientras mueve sus caderas buscando mi cuerpo. La presión en mi miembro se vuelve insoportable, miles de espasmo invaden su pecaminoso cuerpo a medida que su vagina despide abundante fluido caliente, alcanzó su clímax... y yo voy por el mío. Aumento mi velocidad continuamente mientras los escalofríos mezclados con ráfagas electrizantes se dispersan por mi cuerpo concentrándose en mi pene. No aguanto más, siento que podría fundir mi cuerpo con el suyo en cualquier momento hasta alcanzar esa increíble sensación, meta de mi desenfreno. Mi cuerpo parece desvanecerse, mis piernas se estiran involuntariamente mientras mi respiración vuelve a mi cuerpo de forma intermitente. Me desplomo completamente sobre ella que está tan cansada que no puede ni abrir los ojos. Su corazón palpita a mil por hora, su respirar es agitado y entrecortado, su cuerpo esta completamente mojado en una combinación de sudor y fluidos. Me muevo perezosamente y beso su rosada boca, ella me corresponde, aún después de todo me corresponde con tanta pasión que tranquilamente podría volver a empezar, pero el tiempo no juega a mi favor el día de hoy.

Me levanto de la cama con cuidado de no tropezar, mis piernas tiemblan por semejante orgasmo. Busco en el suelo esa brillante y afilada herramienta que tan útil me ha sido, y me dispongo a cortar esas sogas que retienen a mi nuevo juguete personal, dejando una línea roja sobre sus tobillos, me asomo sobre su cabeza y con un simple movimiento abro las esposas. Ella me mira interrogante y yo le sonrió como siempre lo hago.

\- **Esta clase de esposas no tienen llave** \- le digo y ella deja caer su cabeza sobre el colchón, ja! qué bueno que no lo descubrió antes -** Anda, vístete rápido **\- le arrojé un paquete con ropa de su talla.

Luego de vestirnos y de que yo juntara un poco del desastre que ocasioné en esas horas, nos encaminamos hacia el auto. El camino de regreso fue mucho más tranquilo, sobre todo porque ahora ella estaba sentada junto a mí, en el asiento del copiloto.

-** ¿Te encuentras bien? **\- le pregunto mientras la observo por el rabillo de mi ojo, se ve serena mientras observa por la ventana el paisaje campestre.

-** De maravilla **\- se gira para verme - **nunca creí que serías capaz de algo así.**

\- **Yo tampoco** \- le dije emocionado y aún incrédulo de todo lo que hice - **debo admitir que estaba súper nervioso, hasta el momento en que me viste jijijiji **\- reí sonoramente al recordar ese momento -** ¡debiste ver tu cara! **\- veo que frunce el ceño ligeramente.

\- **Bueno ¿qué esperabas? **\- me espetó de muy mala gana - **no todos los días te secuestran para violarte en una cabaña de mala muerte -** su comentario sólo hizo que mi risa aumente.

\- **¿Preferirías que te hubiese violado en el medio del parque? -** su cara y su mirada asesina me dijeron todo - **¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? Te ves cansada.**

\- **Ya te dije que si, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer para sentirme cansada.**

**\- Podrías cancelar lo de esta noche si quieres... **\- le dije mientras me detenía en un semáforo en rojo.

-** No, está bien. Si cancelo, Kino se molestará conmigo** \- es verdad, la abuela tiende a ser muy molesta con el tema de las fiestas de sociedad, especialmente cuando se trata de mi querido hermano, Hao.

-** Si, tienes razón -** le digo desanimado, quisiera tenerla para mí solo esta noche otra vez, pero deberé conformarme - **¿Hao no sospecha nada?** \- esa duda ha estado en mi cabeza muchas veces esta última semana.

-**¿Por qué lo haría?** \- me dice de forma desinteresada - **¿Te ha preguntado algo a ti? **

-** Hizo un par de insinuaciones, pero también dijo que no quería preguntarte directamente jijiji **\- la miró de reojo -** después de 5 años, aún te tiene miedo**.

\- **No te preocupes **\- me sonríe de forma malvada - **me aseguraré de que lo siga teniendo, por cierto ¿para qué es esa pala que está en el portaequipajes? **\- me mira interrogante.

-** Ahh eso...le prometí a Horo que le ayudaría a plantar unos pequeños árboles junto a su cabaña, lo hice antes de traerte jijiji.**

-** Ohh, por un momento pensé que ibas a matarme y enterrarme por ahí **\- la miré de golpe y reí.

**\- Jamás te haría algo semejante, Anna **\- estamos ingresando en la ciudad - **además**, **si te mato...¿quién cumplirá mis fantasías? **\- la miré de forma perspicaz y ella me devolvió la mirada.

-** ¿El respetable e inocente sr Asakura tiene fantasías sucias? **\- me dice con un tono muy juguetón que hace que mi piel se erice -** ¿y se puede saber qué clase de fantasías son?**

-** Ya verás... **\- le dije haciéndome el misterioso mientras levantaba mis cejas dándole un toque juguetón.

\- **¿Y el gel intimo?** \- Oh Oh... -** Pues... tu sabes **\- arquea una ceja -** Tuve la intención de adentrarme en "tierra inhóspita" pero luego lo pensé mejor y...**

-** Temiste por tu vida **\- asentí sonriendo con una gota en mi cabeza -** Qué lástima, hubiera sido interesante **\- dijo tan tranquilamente como siempre mientras que yo abrí los ojos como platos.

-** ¡Maldición! **\- grité y golpeé el volante con mi cabeza - **no importa, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Por ahora tenemos que apurarnos para arreglar los pendientes de esta noche, después de todo es nuestro 5to aniversario, amor. Y Hao por fin conocerá a su prometida jijiji**

**\- Tienes razón **\- sonríe levemente y me mira **\- Gracias por ese "increíble" regalo **\- hace énfasis en increíble mientras muerde su labio inferior, fue un honor cumplir una de sus fantasías -**Te amo, Yoh.**

\- **Por nada jijiji **\- la miro y sonrió - **Yo también te amo, Anna.**

**Espero que la hayan disfrutado…. Por favor dejen reviews…. Si estoy conforme con la cantidad de ellos quizás suba otro con la segunda parte… algo como la fantasía de Yoh…. No sé, depende de ustedes jijijiji**

**Bssssssssssssssssssssss**


End file.
